Patients that are undergoing oral surgery will typically be prescribed by their doctor to have a computer aided tomography (CAT scan) record created of the affected cranio-facial region. For example, patients undergoing correction of facial deformities, facial reconstruction after injury, and placement of dental implants often will have such a CAT scan performed.
CAT scan records are basically a series of X-Rays taken a short distance apart along a set path, whereby a three-dimensional presentation of the patient's bone structure, nerves, and facial soft tissue can be generated on a computer screen for aiding the doctor in the determination of the patient's treatment diagnosis.
In the application of oral surgery, the CAT scan record commonly has missing or inaccurate medical information in the region of the teeth biting surfaces. The missing or inaccurate data is caused by the presence of metal dental fillings, or metal dental prostheses (crowns, bridges, etc.) typically present in teeth. When metal is present in or near a patient's teeth, it causes the gamma X-rays to be scattered in that region, producing a “data void” in the oral region of the CAT scan record. For years, efforts have been made to overcome this problem. To date, however, the problem of missing and/or inaccurate medical information in the regions of the biting surfaces has not been eliminated.
Therefore, there arises a need for a method and apparatus which enhances the CAT-scan medical records of those patients considering or undergoing oral surgery. The method and apparatus should provide preferably missing or inaccurate medical information in the region of the teeth biting surfaces of the CAT scan record.